Dragon ball S: Goku's best buddy
by TomBlaqueguard96
Summary: Goku and Krillin didn't get along when they were kids, but not anymore! MA contains underage sex between boys . I'm not into this stuff, but I just wanted to expand my audience


DB fanfic : Goku's buddy

WARNING: contains under age sex/ romance between boys below the legal age of 18. I do not sponsor, take part in, or enjoy graphic shota content, I'm just exercising my writing ability with a chronicled lemon

ENJOY(you pervs:P) jk

Ch1: Dawn's Shota Surge

The dawn was a crisp maroon, as Goku awoke from his sleep. Him and Krillin were under the dubious training of master Roshi. For the time being they were still sleeping in, so much for Roshi-san's schedule. Krillin laid down, spread-eagle on the floor next to the bed. He boasted that he could survive in the wilderness just as well as Goku had, and tried proving that point by sleeping on the hard wood floor.

He looked really uncomfortable, the floor was indeed very hard and unforgiving. Roshi-San was probably asleep in a large comfortable futon in his room. He also had a large bulge in his boxers, Goku never understood the point to boxers. He wore nothing under his usual gi, and he slept naked. It was much more comfortable, maybe that was why Krillin chose to sleep in his current area. The blanket covered Goku's boy bits, but since it was summer, the blankets were rather thin. This allowed one to see a faint outline of his limp dick and balls. Goku announced to Bulma when they met that he was 13, he had lied, in the hope that he would be able to get in that bath with her. He needed more scrubbing, and Bulma had stopped when she discovered the movability of his tail.

Goku was actually just turning 10 this week. Krillin said he was also turning 10 this week as well. Goku was on this for hours, yapping on how much of a coincidence it was.

Now Goku leaned over the bed, arching his slightly chubby body as the crack of his ass was emerging from his blanket. His spiky hair caused a shadow to cast over Krillin's sleeping head. Goku examined the boy's face for any signs I being slightly awake. Then he heard a slight moan escape his lips.

Goku looked back at Krillin's boxers, a small fleshy area of exposed penis caught his eye. Goku had never seen Krillin's penis before, he'd definitely seen Goku's. Goku was what Bulma called a 'free spirit'. Goku reached for the loop in the boxers, where a small button had come undone. Krillin's hard member bounced free in front of Goku's eyes. He looked at it in curiosity, his never got that hard. Goku then grasped it firmly to measure it with his hand. Krillin moaned again.

Goku decided he'd compare sizes, so he removed his blanket and got down on Krillin's level, he grasped his limp penis and then grasped Krillin's, another moan. Goku decided he needed his to get hard like that so he shook it around a bit, trying to wake it up. It worked and Goku's member stood stiff at almost four inches. He smiled and touched Krillin's penis alongside his, same size, Krillin's looked harder. Then Goku decided to test that by grasping his penis then rubbing it up and down. Then he grabbed Krillin's and did he same. Krillin's mouth opened wide and a little moan came out, this time louder.

'This feels funny,' Goku thought to himself, as he rubbed himself vigorously. Krillin's penis began to seep precum all over Goku's hand. Goku was slightly ambidextrous, so he pumped his and his friend's penis at the same pleasuring speed. The two boys began to groan and moan. Then, Goku realized his hands were covered in a clear liquid. He smelt it.

He thought it smelt funny, so he gave it the old taste test. He thought it tasted like sushi, so he began to lick his hands clean. Then he licked it off of the tip of Krillin's pulsating penis, which made him squirt more, all into Goku's waiting mouth. He swallowed and continued his double stroking.

Krillin soon woke up, to see Goku, pumping his penis! He was angry, but didn't want him to stop, so he pretended to sleep more. Goku was now moaning at full volume, forgetting his friend was 'asleep' as he rubbed himself and the other leaking penis. The two boys built up to their climax. Krillin first, yelling as he shot a string of cum all over Goku's naked body. Goku continued to rub both penises as Krillin moaned and squirted multiple times. Goku moaned as well as he rubbed himself and the hot penis in his left hand, he ignored the gloppy cum on his belly and nipple and squealed with pleasure as he began squirting precum on the sheets. Then he yelled as he shot a large amount of cum on Krillin's foot and all over the floor.

Goku collapsed on his friend. Krillin blushed and decided not to move as he leaked more cum on his Goku's belly. Goku then looked down at Krillin.

"Morning Krillin." He chirped.


End file.
